When We Met
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: 2K12 universe. Humanized AU. The three Hamato brothers soon moved to New York for a fresh start. Expecting some changes, they attend Roosevelt High and made friends. But when they meet a boy along the way, it's up to the three to make friends with the abused child. Are they just friends or something from the past pulled them together all of a sudden? R&R Chapter 1 updated!
1. Chapter 1: New Kids In Town

**When We Met**

**Chapter 1: New Kids In Town**

_"__Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life.  
The difficult part is to be given that right.  
__Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life.  
The difficult part is to fulfill that right.  
__  
I too have a right to pursue a happy life.  
The difficult part is to work out a compromise for that right."_

_-**Frederica Bernkastel (Maturibabyashi-hen)**_

**Leonardo's Perspective**

As I watched my brothers doing their own stuff, I looked the car window, trying to find New York City. A tiny raindrop fell and soon, the rain poured hard. Droplets of rain soon tainted on the clear car window outside. New York is finally approaching...which means that I have to say goodbye to our old life in Japan. Our father decided that it's time to move to somewhere safer, and I guess New York is the answer. It's time to make a fresh start now that we're in America. I better act...American or something...I don't know. Somehow, I miss Japan already. But, we had no choice.

"My sons, we are here."Our father said. My chin rose up and face stuck to the window. Geez, New York sure is beautiful...but rainy today, I guess. It sure is amazing here.

"This is New York?"My brother, Raphael asked. "It's incredible here. I mean, the structure of the buildings and-" "Yeah, yeah, Donatello. We get it."Raphael said as he continued reading his magazine. Donatello just sighed and went back to reading his book. Me? I'm still staring at the window.

Then, I saw something that caught my attention: a boy with baby blue eyes, freckles, wearing a black shirt with an orange jacket on top of it with a hood, orange pants, and white rubber shoes. His hair is sandy brown and his skin is the lightest. Right now, the boy is walking to school maybe? But what caught my attention is, he's alone...and he also has a bandage on his cheek. Poor guy. He's all alone, walking to his school, and some people being rude to him.

But what's strange was on the inside: I sort of feel...a connection to him or something. He does look like us or something. But why do I have this strange feeling?

"Whatcha' looking, Leonardo?"Raphael asked. "Over there."I said. Raphael and Donatello looked out the window and saw the boy walking alone to school.

"Poor guy."Donatello said. "The boy really need some friends around...what the heck happened to his cheek? It's like...bruised or something."Raphael said. I still stared at the boy in orange and people, pushing him. He fell to the ground and landed on a wet puddle of water. Tears sprung out of his face as he collected his books and ran, not caring if the sign said "Stop". Cars beeped and some are yelling at him.

Somehow, maybe Raphael is right: maybe he does need friends.

But as I looked at the car window, I saw my own father and sensei, putting a guilty look on his face and sighing. I got confused: why is Master Splinter this sad ever since he saw the boy?

Somehow, this is getting stranger and stranger.

**XX**

"My sons, we are home."Master Splinter simply said as he parked out car in the parking lot. We started grabbing our suitcases as we looked for our apartment. Master Splinter got the key and opened the door. Then, we all went in.

The apartment isn't all so bad. It's just like one of those regular apartments you see on cartoons and stuff. I brought my suitcase inside my new room and dropped it. I collapsed on the bed, panting from lifting the heavy suitcase. After a few minutes, I started cleaning my room, arranging my things, putting my clothes inside the drawers, hanging the photo frames and making my own bed. I sat on the chair, exhausted from the heavy work.

"Leonardo, dinner is ready!"

As I heard the voice of Raphael, I immediately stood up and raced to the kitchen.

"So, what are we having?"I asked. "Ramen."Donatello simply replied as he set the ramen on the table. I grabbed my chopstick and started eating. The rain poured harder every now and then.

"My sons, you will be starting school by tomorrow, so you must be prepared. Understood?"Master Splinter asked. "Hai, sensei."My brothers and I responded before we continued eating our ramen. I looked outside, the rain still pouring harder. We all kept silent as we ate out dinner.

When Master Splinter headed to the restroom, Raphael finally broke the atmosphere.

"I wonder what school will be like. Do we get to eat in the classroom like back in Japan?"Raphael asked. "Well in America, they use this room called cafeterias where they use it to serve food."Donatello said. "What about chopsticks?"I asked. "No, Leonardo. They use spoons and forks instead."Donatello replied. "I wonder how they use it."Raphael asked. "Well, let's learn tomorrow."Donatello said. "Sounds like a plan."Raphael said.

"Geez, Master Splinter is taking too long. I better check it out."I said as I rose up from my seat and left.

As I heard a sob, I immediately opened his door.

"Master Splinter, everything okay?"I asked. "Yes Leonardo. Now you better start fixing your things for school tomorrow. The way to Roosevelt High School might take a while."Master Splinter said. I sighed. "Hai sensei."With that, I closed the door and headed to my bed.

**XX**

My alarm buzzed. I woke up and looked up at the time.

7:00 AM

I immediately got up and grabbed my clothes: a white shirt, a blue jacket with a hood, jeans and rubber shoes. I removed my clothes I used last night and turned on the shower while closing the shower curtain.

As I was done, I rubbed myself with my towel and hung it. I put on my white shirt, and then topped it with my blue jacket. Next, I put on my jeans, wore my blue socks and tied my shoes. I grabbed my blue bag with the things needed for school.

Then I left.

**XX**

"Leonardo, breakfast is sushi!"Donatello exclaimed. I removed my bag and settled down to eat.

Donatello handed me over the chopsticks and the plate of sushi. I started eating it while Raphael and Master Splinter came in.

"Good morning, my sons."Master Splinter said. He looked at all three of us, dressed and prepared. He smiled. "I see you are well-prepared for your new school."All three of us nodded.

As soon as we put our bowls in the sink, we grabbed our bags and left...but we were stopped by Master Splinter.

"Do you know your way to school?"Master Splinter asked.

"Hai, sensei."We all said.

"Did you shower really well?"

"Hai, sensei."

"You didn't leave anything behind?"

"No, sensei."

"You fixed your things?"

"Hai, sensei."We groaned.

"Did you read the handbook of the school?"

"Sensei!"

Splinter just chuckled. "Be good, my sons."He said. As soon as we left, he rushed to the door and screamed, "Only use your ninjutsu skills when a villain is among this town, not just because someone calls you weird!"

"Sensei!"We exclaimed as we rushed down the stairs. Donatello and I rushed down using the stairs while Raphael slid on the handrail.

As soon as we went down, we quickly exited the apartment building and stopped first, panting from exhaustion.

"Come on, let's just walk."Raphael suggested.

As we walked on our way, I saw that kid yesterday, still wore the same thing...but even more wounded than before.

I quickly walked to the kid. "Hey, I'm Leonardo."I said. But the kid just ignored me and left. "Cheer up, Leonardo. We should try to socialize him when we meet him again."Donatello said. "Thanks, Donatello."I said. "Well, hurry up then! I don't wanna be late."Raphael said as he ran. We quickly followed him until we reached Roosevelt High School.

"Well, here it is guys."I said. We took a deep breath and went in bravely.

**XX**

As we got out of the office, we proceeded to our lockers. Luckily, our lockers are beside each other's so we can rush to the classroom at once.

The bell rang.

We looked at our schedule.

"I guess we share the same classes in first. Then, I share with Raphael. Then Donatello, then solo, then we'll meet each other at lunch, Raphael shares with Donatello for the next few classes and we'll be together in the last. Clear?"I asked. Raphael and Donatello nodded.

Our first class was History, which means we have no idea what the teacher's going to talk about. At least we were enrolled as Japanese transfer students, so no problem with that.

As we took our seats, I saw that boy again at the end of the classroom, sitting at the far end of the classroom in the dirtiest desk, feeling lonely.

I sighed.

"Guys, it's that kid again."I whispered. Donatello and Raphael looked at him. "What's up with that kid?"Raphael murmured. "Don't know. But we better talk to him when we find at him at lunch."Donatello mumbled.

"Are you the new kids?"A person asked. We looked around and saw a girl with her group of friends. She had blonde hair, tan skin, pink shirt, athletic shorts and sandals. Half of her group of friends are boys while the rest are girls.

"Yeah. I'm Leonardo Hamato. These are my brothers: Raphael and Donatello."I said as I pointed to each of my brothers as I said their names.

"Well...I'm Cassandra Hikle or Cass as they say it."Cass said.

"I'm Joey Bobert Jr."Joe said.

"I'm Yukari Tint."Yuki said.

"I'm Lewis Rubery."Lew said.

"I'm Evelyn Rosaria."Eve said.

"I'm Henry Magnuson."Henry said.

"I'm Maria Ocees."Mari said.

"The name's Claudine Merces."Claudy said.

"Jake Roson here."Jake said.

"I'm Randy Buttercup."Randy said.

I smiled. "Nice to meet you guys."I said. "Look, we'll talk at lunch. Meet us at table number 15."Cass said. Soon, they left.

"But what about the kid?"Raphael asked. "We'll try to talk to him by chance before we go to table 15."I said.

Soon, someone opened the door.

A tall man not older than forty, has a long face, mustache and wearing those teacher's uniforms from the 1800's had a sour expression. He took a seat and looked at us.

"Stand up!"He exclaimed. "Good morning, Mr. Suberin."We all said. Only the boy we saw remained seated. "Sit!"Mr. Suberin exclaimed. We all sat and looked at the teacher.

"I see we have new students. Stand up and introduce yourselves!"Mr. Suberin exclaimed. Raphael, Donatello and I stood up and went to the front.

"Konichiwa. I'm Leonardo Hamato. These are my brothers: Raphael and Donatello."I said. "No one told you to speak in Japanese, Mr. Hamato. Two hours in detention!"Mr. Suberin exclaimed as he kicked us and threw us our detention slips.

"This guy has a lot more temper than me."Raphael mumbled. "One more hour in detention for him!"Mr. Suberin exclaimed as he punched Raphael and gave another detention slip. We just sat down, bruised and hurt.

First period is going to be the worst one ever.

**XX**

We proceeded to the cafeteria and got our food.

"Now to find the kid."I said. "There he is."Raphael said. We saw the kid, sitting alone at the dark end of the cafeteria. He slowly ate his food and sighed.

"Let's do it."I said. We slowly approached the boy.

"I'm Leonardo. This is Raphael and Donatello. What's yours?"I asked. "Your here to bully me, aren't you?"The boy asked. He certainly has a high pitch voice. Tell you the truth, it's kind of adorable.

"No, we're not. We found you walking alone in the rain yesterday and people being rude at you. We felt concerned about this and we want to talk to you. We want to be friends with you."Donatello said in a gentle voice. "There you guys are!"A voice exclaimed. We turned around to see Cass. "Come on."She said. When she looked at the boy, she sneered at him. Of course, we don't want to argue with her, so we followed her. The boy just threw his lunch and went off.

I sighed.

"Sorry I'm late."A girl said. We turned around to see a girl who looks like she's 16, is a redhead and wearing a yellow shirt with the number 5 on it.

"Guys, this is April O'Neil."Cass said. Donatello suddenly felt love struck. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."Donatello mumbled. "Lover boy."Raphael commented as he put on a smirk on his face. Donatello sneered at him.

"I'm Leonardo Hamato. My brothers are Raphael and-"But I was interrupted by a love struck Donatello. "I-I'm Donatello."He said. I just rolled my eyes. "Hi."April said as she sat down.

"So, what do you guys want to talk about?"Cass asked. Somehow, I don't trust Cass and her group...except for this April. Something is up between Cass, her group members and the boy. But now, I rather lay off the topic first to avoid argument.

"Well, the new guys must tell about Japan. How was life there?"Cass asked.

I sighed and started the topic about Japan.

**XX**

As we left school after detention, we were greeted by father.

As he looked at us, he felt...concerned.

"What happened to you?"He asked. His voice was a bit stern. "We got beaten up by a bully."I said. I didn't want to say teacher...because well...bad things might happen.

Master Splinter sighed. "Dinner will be served. After that, go topside. Make sure to be back by two in the morning."He said.

"Hai, sensei."We all said.

Soon, we grabbed our chopsticks and began to eat.

I heard a climbing sound from the window. I shrugged it off and continued eating the fish.

**XX**

Night here sure is cooler than back in Japan.

"Man, I love it up here!"Raphael exclaimed. As Raphael and Donatello soon talked to each other, I saw something that caught my attention: it's the boy again, sitting on the rooftop...but is injured worse.

"Guys, look."I said. Raphael and Donatello looked at the boy again.

"Him again?"Donatello asked. "I'll go first."I said as I went down to the rooftop. I slowly walked up to the boy. But I think the boy felt my presence.

"It's you again from school, isn't it?"The boy asked. I sat down next to him and nodded. There was a few moments of awkward silence. Finally, I broke in.

"So...what's your name?"I asked. "You don't want to know."The boy said. I pat his back. He sighed.

"I'm Michelangelo Izoko."

**TBC...**

**UPDATED: I forgot to put the main quote for the story BTW. Sorry, peeps. -_-'**


	2. Chapter 2: Michelangelo Izoko

**When We Met**

**Chapter 2: Michelangelo Izoko**

**Leonardo's Perspective**

Michelangelo Izoko.

Renaissance name and...a strange surname. I looked at his baby blue eyes and sighed. I turned my direction towards the night sky. By now, Mamorou Fuzuki and I should have finished that surprise gift for Renna and Hanyu Mejou. But now, I guess I can't anymore.

"I'm Leonardo Hamato."

"Nice to meet you."

Looking at Michelangelo Izoko reminds me of Mamorou; they both have freckles, they both are loners when I first met them and they have the same baby blue eyes (only Michelangelo's lighter). So...if I can be friends with Michelangelo, this might feel like home again. I know this is a bit strange...but can't I give it a try at least?

"My nickname's Mikey."

I turned around to Mikey. He hugged his legs and sighed. Mikey rubbed his bruised cheek and checked on his arm. That's one, big wound! It's turned into blue or something.

"What happened to your injuries?"I asked. A moment passed and Mikey finally answered. "I don't wanna to talk about it."

I simply looked at him.

"Well, you gotta tell somehow."I said. "Trust me, Leo."Mikey said.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Leo?"I asked. "I hate calling people by full names. I always believe calling people by full names is just lifeless. I'm okay with full names if its something serious or if its my parents. I rather call people by nicknames. You do have nicknames, don't you?"Mikey asked. I shook my head. "Then, you're Leo. I am a genius at naming stuff. Sometimes, I rather call myself 'Dr. Nameinstein' and other times, 'Dr. Prankenstein'."Mikey said. I smiled. "What about my brothers, Donatello and Raphael?"I asked. Mikey thought for a moment. Then, he snapped his fingers.

"Donnie and Raph, what do you think?"

I smiled.

"Good idea."I said. Then, the clock struck to 12. Mikey gasped and stood up.

"Where are you going?"I asked. "No!"he exclaimed. He climbed down the ladder and ran as quick as he can. I tried to catch up with Mikey but Raph grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Time to go."Raph said. "But...but..."I stuttered. "We'll try to talk to him tomorrow."Donnie said. "I tried to talk to him and he did talk."I said. Donnie and Raph looked at me in wide amazement. "What's his name?"Donnie asked.

"Michelangelo Izoko...but he rather be called Mikey for short."I simply responded. "Did you find out where he go those injuries?"Raph asked. "He doesn't want to talk about it, Raph."I said. Then, we paused.

"Raph?"Raph asked.

"Mikey gave us nicknames. He hates calling us by full names because he believes its lifeless."I said. "Cool. What's mine?"Donnie asked, eager for the nickname.

"Donnie."I said.

"Wow. Cool."Donnie said. "But we probably should get going by now."I said.

Soon, we disappeared from the outside and entered into the inside.

We were greeted by Master Splinter.

"Hello, my sons. Did you enjoy your time topside?"Splinter asked. "Hai, sensei."we said. "Well, better get to bed."Splinter said. "Night, sensei."we said as we proceeded to our rooms.

"Good night, my sons."

* * *

**Michelangelo's Perspective**

I ran as fast as I could to the Oroku mansion. Midnight is the time for me to go to bed before its too late.

I quietly jumped through the window of the living room and found the secret door. I slid down the ladder and did an awesome jump. Then, I dug the hole, closed it once I went in and crawled under. Then, I opened another rock and closed it when I went out. Finally, I got my bag and put out crackers.

My 11 friends who are the servants gathered around me and each got a cracker. Mamorou Fuzuki smiled.

'How was up there?"Mamorou asked.

"I met a new friend. His name's Leonardo Hamato but I called him Leo for short. Also Donatello who's Donnie and Raphael who's Raph."I said. All my friends gathered around me.

"Do tell."Chloe Monaliza said.

"They...seem nice. We even go to the same school. But...I guess they're also friendly like you guys."I said. "Awesome. I wanna meet them."Featherine Augustus Auroraine said. "They're cool and awesome picha."Bernkastelina said.

Soon, we heard footsteps.

"It's him. Get to bed."I whispered. Soon, we rushed to our own floors, slept using our hands and covered ourselves using birds' nests. It hurts...but we got used to it.

Master Saki opened the door and eyed at us clearly. But once he looked at me, he kept looking at me for thirty more mintues. In mind, I shivered, trying to pray that Master Saki didn't find me escape an hour before mdinight...or else, he might beat me to a pulp again.

Then, he flipped me and then punched my cheek and arm. This time, he kicked my eye and flung me to the wall. He stepped on my hand. I yelped in pain.

"That was for maing the worst dinner ever!"Master Saki exclaimed as he stepped on my hand harder.

"G-gomen nasai. G-gomen nasai!"I exclaimed, tears falling from my face. Master Saki stepped on my hand the hardest he could. I heard my bones crack. More tears came out of my face.

Soon, Master Saki went out. For the rest of the night, I cried.

* * *

The next day, I woke up, half asleep. Just by looking at the sky...its time for me to take a shower to get to school. But with my broken hand, things might get harder.

I slowly went up to the bathroom and took a shower. Then, I put on my usual clothes and went to the kitchen, where I need to make breakfast.

I first took bandages from the medicine room and wrapped it around my hand. Next, I took a loaf of stale bread from the servant's pantry, put some butter and ate it. While eating, I began to think of my life again. How did I even end up here? What's my origin?

Soon, I saw Master Saki's daughter, Master Karai, who's on her private school uniform again. She wore a black blazer with a black belt over a white collared shirt with a lavender bow tie, along with a white skirt, long black stockings, and plain black shoes. At he top of her white collared shirt, there was a pin of the Saki Industries logo. It was a sign of a red foot.

"Going to school again, aren't you?"Master Karai asked.

Then one of my friends (who's the adopted sister of Karai), Master Miwa came up. She wears a green dress with a lavender bow and white socks and plain, black shoes. Her ponytail is a sash that when she ties it, it's like a bow.

"How else wold you explain about his clothes?"Master Miwa asked. Then, she turned to me and greeted, "Morning, Mikey."

I smiled as I put out my plate. I grabbed my orange bag and head out.

"By, Master Miwa."I said. Master Miwa sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Master? I'm your friend ever since we were found at the same time. If I were you, I rather set aside the comforts of my life and be a servant instead of you. After all, I am older than you."Miwa said. "One year."I said. As I went out, we laughed.

But I stopped laughing when I was a meter away. I sadly sighed. My hand hurts...but at least I still have friends. But that's not enough.

Then, I was greeted by Leo.

"Hey Mikey, sup?"Leo asked. Raph and Donnie soon came. Then, they noticed my wrapped hand.

"What happened to your hand?"Donnie asked. I shook my head. Soon, the three guys cornered me.

"Look, Mikey. You better tell what happened to that hand or I'll smash you!"Raph exclaimed. "Raph."Leo said sternly. "What? I'm trying to make him sense around here."Raph said. "But that's not gonna help."Donnie said.

I sighed.

"Someone stepped on my hand hard...and...I think my bones cracked."I said. They gasped. Donnie took my uninjured hand. "Mikey...you need to go with me now. If this injury is worse, who knows what might happen."Donnie said. But I released my hand and left.

With that, I went to school with tears on my face.

Good news is, I stole some stuff from the medicine room to treat any injury. Then, I started unwrapping my hand and began doing the treatments. Afterwards, I wrapped my hand again and proceeded to class once the bell rang.

* * *

**Leonardo's Perspective**

Geez, I don't know what's wrong with Mikey. We were just only trying to help. Does he even trust us?

"Before class, we have to confront him...even though we have to fight Cass's group."I said. "Good idea, Leo."Donnie said.

As soon as we went our first class, we saw Mikey, reading a book quietly.

We went to Mikey's desk.

"Mikey, why'd you leave us like that?"I asked. "Becuase I have medicines kept in my locker just in case."Mikey said. Donnie grabbed his hand and inspected it. Then, he released it.

"He's right. Good job, Mikey."Donnie said. Mikey smiled and continued reading.

"Whatcha' reading?"I asked. Mikey just hid himself. We sneaked at the cover:

**Higurashi When They Cry  
Story by: Ryukishi07  
Art by: Yutori Houjyou  
Cotton Drifting Arc 1**

Then, there was a picture of a girl in a black but bloody background. She had long, green hair with bangs, a ponytail and teal eyes for a face. She wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a green tie and wears a yellow, unbuttoned vest. She also wears a long reddish-pink skirt, black socks, and brown shoes.

"Manga?"I asked. Mikey nodded. "What's the story about?"Donnie asked. "Oh...about Hinamizawa...I guess..."Mikey said.

Soon, the bell rang. Mikey hid his manga in his bag.

Then, Mr. Suberin came.

"Good morning, Mr. Suberin!"

* * *

**Sorry if its bad. I've been busy on _Parasitica_ fanfic. Sonce its not gonna air, why not give a fanfic about it? Review and then...a sneak peek on it. **

**Oh yeah, the manga Mikey's reading is true. The girl at the cover is Mion Sonozaki. Karai's private school uniform is Ange Ushiromiya's casual clothes from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. Miwa's clothes are Ange's when she was six but the sash used as a ponytail is based from Shion Sonozaki's hairstyle. Bernkastelina is a parody name of Bernkastel from Umineko.**

**Hope that cleared it up for you. Once again, now you know Mikey's back story...time for friendship to begin and mysteries to start.**

**Oh yeah...I made an image song for you guys...so enjoy Mikey's image song!**

**Booyakasha!**

_Booyakasha, guys!  
Michelangelo here!  
Want to tell you dudes  
About me today_

_Who am I?  
I'm Michelangelo Hamato  
But my bros call me  
Mikey for short_

_Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!_

_I have three bros  
That I love so much  
Leo, Raph, Donnie  
Awesome dudes in the world_

_(Raph: Okay, why are we even here on this song?)  
(Leo: I have no idea.)  
(Donnie: No comment *walks away*)  
(Leo: I'll join you *walks away*)  
(Raph: Wait up! *walks away*)  
(Mikey: Seriously? -,-')_

_Living underground  
Training in ninjutsu  
Master Splinter  
Is such an awesome sensei_

_(Mikey: Okay, where is he? He should be here in 3, 2, 1-)  
(Splinter: I'm already here)  
(Mikey: *screams* Sensei!)  
(Splinter: *chuckles and walks away*)_

___Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!_

_Fighting bad guys  
Every minute at night  
Kraang, Dogpound, Fishface and more  
Hope the Foot doesn't have a foot odor_

_(Foot Ninja 1: Hey! We just took a shower a few seconds ago!)  
(Mikey: Oops...*screams*)_

_Along the way  
We had awesome friends  
Leatherhead, April O'Neil  
Wonder who'll be next?_

_(Donnie: Not again. I think two is enough!)  
(Mikey: Why? *smirks* ...because you don't want to see any girl more beautiful than April?)  
(Donnie: MIKEY!)  
(April: What...?)  
(Donnie: N-nothing...)_

___Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!_

_I love pizza  
But mostly pranks!  
My name's Dr. Prankenstein  
Watch out, world...Dr. Prankenstein's coming, yo!_

_(Raph: *sees his own bandanna pink* MIKEY!)  
(Donnie: *finds a picture of him, drooking while sleeping on his wallpaper in his laptop* MIKEY!)  
(Leo: *finds his katana blades replaced with two lightbulbs* MIKEY!)  
(Mikey: Told you!)  
(Leo, Donnie and Raph: *starts chasing Mikey*)  
(Mikey: *screams and runs*)_

___Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!_

_(Raph: Could you stop with the 'Booyakasha' already?)  
(Mikey: Never!)_

_Donnie and April  
Sitting on a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_(Mikey: *makes smooching sounds*)  
(Donnie: Mikey! This is the last straw! *chases Mikey*)_

_My name's Michelangelo  
Now you know me  
But better watch out  
Donnie's beatings are worse than Raph's!_

_(Mikey: *screams and runs*)  
(Donnie: Come here, you!)  
(Mikey: That's one hothead!)  
(Raph: I heard that! *chases Mikey*)  
(Mikey: At least couldn't get any worse...)  
(Leo: This is for replacing my katana blades with steaming lightbulbs! *chases Mikey*)  
(Mikey: *screams and runs faster*)_

___Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!  
Booyakasha! Booyakasha!_

_(Leo, Donnie and Raph: *starts beating up Mikey*)  
(Mikey: *screams*)_

**So, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3: When Lunch Breaks

**When We Met**

**Chapter 3: When Lunch Breaks**

**Leonardo's Perspective**

As I headed my way to the cafeteria, I noticed Cass, boasting to her group about her new dress. She wore a pink hat and dress, and wore white-and-pink-striped stockings and shoes and bows of a darker shade of pink, almost red. She also wore black long gloves. The aforementioned bows are to be found in her hair, on her hat, on her dress and on her shoes. Some of them look a little bit like candies in shape. She also wore a pumpkin on her dress and a few green leaves. You can also see a row of small white pearls on the bottom part of her dress.

I was greeted by Raph and Donnie when I looked at them when they suddenly popped up beside me.

"Cass...boasting about her new dress? Dude...that dress is so lame."Raph muttered. "I know right."Leo said.

Meanwhile, April is also in a dress. For bottoms, she wore a black skirt with a pink stripe at the bottom and a lacey slip underneath. Going up, she has on a pale pink long-sleeve button down shirt, with frills of the same color on the shoulders and the collar. Over this, she wears a dark, sort of navy blue color corset, and a red ribbon lacing up the front. April wears white knee-high socks with a lacey rim at the top and red Mary-Jane-like shoes that buckle over the top of the foot and around the ankle. On her head, she has a small black crown, tied with a red ribbon whose bow sits just under her chin. She almost always has her pink purse, of which has a red scarf tied around it.

Donnie, on the other hand, was drooling. I secretly rolled my eyes.

"Come on...let's go to Mikey's table."I whispered. As we turned to the direction of the end of the cafeteria, we saw Mikey, eating alone. While that, he was drawing something on a sketchpad.

Donnie, Raph and I sat down on Mikey's table. Mikey looked at us and took a bite of his salad.

"Whatcha' drawing?"Raph asked. "Why do you want to know everything I do?"Mikey asked as he took a sip of his grape juce. I pat his shoulder.

"Well...we want to be your friends."I said. "I do have friends. Twelve actually. Eleven people who are like me and one who is one of the daughters of the rich family."Mikey said. This made me, Raph and Donnie surprised. Mikey has friends? But why aren't they here? And Mikey's a servant?

"But why aren't they here?"Raph asked. Mikey sighed. "There was a draw. Master said if he picks a name, that'll be the only boy or girl who'll go to school. I got picked."

"And you and your eleven friends are servants?"Donnie asked. "You finally found out who I am; a boy without a family nor relatives nor anyone who loves me. It's just my twelve friends whom I have left. Torture is in the other."Mikey said. "We do want to be your friends. All you have to do is grab on. Besides, we won't be able to connect and solve this mess if you won't reach out our hand. What do you say?"I asked as Donnie, Raph and I showed our hand to Mikey. Mike grinned a bit...with hope in his face.

"R-really?"he asked.

"There you guys are!"Cass exclaimed as she grabbed me and my brothers to her table. Mikey just threw his lunch and went off.

"So...what do you think of my new dress?"Cass asked as she posed. We forced a fake smile. "Okay."Donnie said. "G-reat! My mommy bought this yesterday for Aiza's party today."Cass said. "What about you, April?"Donnie asked. "Oh...I'm going to my cousin's party."April said. Cass snapped her fingers.

"Hello? Why stare at her when you can look at me?"Cass said. Soon, almost everyone in the cafeteria crowded her, kicking me, Donnie, Raph and April out. We just brought our lunch to another table, the one next to Mikey's. Mikey's table is filled with cobwebs on some parts and some writings.

"I'm starting to worry about the kid."Raph said as he began to eat his burger, wiping the ketchup of his face.

April sighed.

"I tried socializing with him once. Poor kid."April said. "You did?"Donnie said in amazement. "Yeah. Didn't work out like it expected."April said. "You know why he's like this?"I said. April shook her head. "He hardly talks about it."

"Oh?"Raph asked.

"What do you know about him?"I asked.

"All I know is he lives in a mansion as a servant with eleven other kids. It's the mansion of the head of the Saki Industries and the Saki Industries are partnered with T.C.R.I."April said as she took out a magazine.

"You should read it."

I opened the page where the cover feature (Saki Industries) is.

_Saki Industries  
The World of Tomorrow_

_Saki Industries is an industry where they sell futuristic things and train the Foot (as they say it) ninjustu to defend themselves. _

_Saki Industries is led by one of the most important people known: Oroku Saki._

_"Business started fifteen years back. I belonged to a rich family where we have everything. Since their company was shutting down, they made another called the Saki Industries. We got richer every year. But when they passed away, I promised my parents to make this world abetter place and planet to live. With defense and futuristic items you've never seen before, we can make this world the best one to live in."_

_Sincerely, the Saki Industries are partnered with T.C.R.I., the factory of futuristic items._

"And check the Cover Person."April said. I flipped a page and saw Oroku Saki again.

_Name: Oroku Saki  
Age: 55  
Birthdate: January 6, 1958  
Occupation/s: Businessman, owner of Saki Industries  
Homeland: Nagasaki, Japan_

_Here, we take a peek of Oroku Saki's life from the beginning until now._

_"I was born once in Nagasaki, Japan...in a rich family to be exact on the date January 6, 1958. I was the only child in the family and therefore, I was lucky myself. I vowed myself since childhood that I will continue the future of the Saki Industries: the world of tomorrow. Now, I have a wife named Tang Shen and two daughters: Karai Oroku and Miwa Oroku. I also adopted eleven chidren to live with me."_

_Such wonderful life of Oroku Saki's life._

_Now, let's take a peek in Saki's house._

Our eyes stared in amazement as we saw each and every picture of the house. Then, we saw Oroku Saki, Tang Shen and their two daughters: Karai and Miwa. But no eleven children. Somehow, I can tell that Saki is lying this whole time.

I returned the magazine to April once we finished our lunch.

"Wow."That's all we could say.

Soon, we went to the grounds of our school and tried to find Mikey again, to learn about his history.

* * *

**Michelangelo's Perspective**

Right now, I'm secretly drinking iced tea and pepperoni at one, dark corner of the school. I consider them as wine and kimchi. While sipping my iced tea, flashbacks in my head were surrounding my head...mostly my origins.

Sighing, I took a piece of paper from my bag and started writing a paragraph.

_**My Life**_

**_My life is just a dark void. I'm lost in this world already, scared and a stranger to all._**

**_I don't even know who I really am inside. I'm just a servant, working to Oroku Saki by force and by abuse. People were being rude to me, treating me like I'm a ghost. Ever since then, my aura is nothing but a dark void of emptiness inside of me...no happiness in this earthly realm. The only guys I have now are the servants or the ones who are like me and Master Miwa. But its just sad that the rest will move and Master Miwa will be shipped off to a boarding school by next month._**

**_I'm the only one left and Oroku Saki treats me like trash; he wouldn't even let me be adopted. So, I'm locked up in these of torutre and suffering, terribly going to be stuck in child abuse for the rest of my childhood._**

**_Tell me, who am I for real?!_**

Then, I dropped the piece of paper, packed up my "wine" and my "kimchi" in my bag when I sneaked into my next class, and I set off to the grounds.

* * *

**Leonardo's Perspective**

We found Mikey when he was sitting alone at the rooftop of the school.

"Hey Mikey."I said as we sat down on a bench.

"Hey."Mikey said. "What are you doing up here?"Raph asked. "This is my secret place."Mikey said.

Then, we saw Randy, staring in shock.

"Don't mess up with Oroku Saki's servants!"Randy exclaimed as he rushed down. But mysteriously, he slipped and fell down the stairs. Once he fell down the last step, blood came out.

We gasped in shock.

"Mikey..."I said. But soon, we found him nowhere.

He disappeared.

* * *

**Sources for clothing-**

**Cass- Lambdadelta's witch form (Umineko)  
April- Maria Ushiromiya's formal clothing (Umineko)**

**Some stuff I forgot to mention in some chaps-**

**Featherine Augustus Auroraine is the parody name of Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umienko)  
Randy Buttercup is a parody of Randy Butternubs (Adbenture Time)**

**Why I get the clothing from Umineko- I don't any more ideas for clothing.**

**And just as I promised, a sneak peek of _Parasitica. _Currently, I'm on 6, 200 words.**

**So, enjoy.**

The mutant wasp checked each security camera, looking for the turtles by any chance.

Soon, it came out.

_Donnie and Raph went with Leo while Mikey was catching up. Mikey looked at the camera. "Whoa. Is someone spying on us?"Mikey asked. "Come on chucklehead, let's go."Raph said as he dragged Mikey by the arm. "Wait, I think someone's spying on us!"Mikey exclaimed. "Quit it already, will ya!"Raph exclaimed._

"Perfect."The wasp said.

The wasp looked at the controlled Kraang, putting down the phone. The wasp grabbed a fruit while the Kraang followed it.

"Boss, I called Shredder like you said. He said that he wants to meet you at the Foot HQ, stat."the Kraang said. "Good. Now, let's go and meet this Shredder."The mutant wasp said. "But how will you go topside without no one even seeing you?"the Kraang asked. "A guy by the name Baxter Stockman will come here and transport us. He should have been right-"

But Stockman appeared.

"-here now."The wasp ended. "Come, wasp. Let us go and meet the Shredder."Stockman said. Stockman turned his remote on and transported himself, the mutant wasp, and the Kraang to HQ.

When they arrived, the roof cracked.

"Come on! I just had that repaired last week!"Shredder exclaimed. "Sorry, Master Shredder."The wasp said as he collapsed his head to the floor. Once the wasp rose up, the floor started to crack a bit. "And I had that floor fixed three weeks ago!"Shredder exclaimed. The wasp sighed.

"Hey father, I got some of that food you want-oh my gosh, that's once, giant puppy."Karai said. She took a step backward, then ran away. Shredder face-palmed.

"Creature, have you got the footage?"Shredder asked. The Kraang gave the video tape to Shredder. Stockman put the video tape inside the VHS. Then, they watched closely.

_ "Whoa. Is someone spying on us?" _

_"Come on chucklehead, let's go." _

_"Wait, I think someone's spying on us!" _

_"Quit it already, will ya!"_

_"Raph, Mikey, hurry up! Donnie spotted the location of the Kraang!"Leo exclaimed. Raph grabbed Mikey by the arm. "Yeowch!"Mikey yelped. "Quit being dramatic, will ya?!"Raph exclaimed. "Sorry."Mikey said._

"Hold that thought. Stockman, rewind a bit."Shredder ordered. Stockman nooded and rewinded a bit. "Okay, stop!"Shredder exclaimed. Stockman stopped to a part of the video where Mikey looked a bit closely at the camera.

"Destroy him first and demand him where I can find Hamato Yoshi."Shredder ordered as he put on an evil laugh. "Yes, Master."The wasp said as he moved a bit. Shredder groaned. "Stockman, send him back before he wrecks the whole HQ!"Shredder exclaimed. Stockman nodded and with that, the controlled Kraang, and the wasp disappeared. The roof, the walls and the floor cracked a bit more. "Are you sure about this? Can't we just control those three older ones instead?"the captured Kraang asked.

"Of course! Now Fishface, call the repairman again!"Shredder ordered. "Yes, Master Shredder."Fishface said, but eventually fell due to the floor. Shredder groaned again.

"Dogpound?"

**What do you think? Sucks? I know. **


	4. Chapter 4: Eye Opening Mysteries

**When We Met**

**Chapter 4: Eye Opening Mysteries**

**Leonardo's Perspective**

He's gone.

"Where did he go?!"Raph asked.

As I looked at the bleeding Randy, I carefully went down the stairs, picked up the banana peeling and went up. I carefully studied it.

"I don't know."Donnie said.

Then, the sky was covered with clouds and only golden butterflies appeared.

* * *

**Michelangelo's Perspective**

As I walked down the sidewalks of South Bronx, I was greeted by Police Officer Gregorian Inspection.

"Izoko-san, you're here."Gregorian said. "Thank you for coming in such short notice, Gregorian."I said as I closed the cafe door.

As we sat down, a lady came.

"May I take your order?"the lady asked, pulling out a pen and a pad. "I'll have an espresso."I said. "And a latte."Gregorian added. "Coming right up."the lady said as she went to the kitchen.

Gregorian took out a cigarette and a lighter, smoked,a nd threw the cigarrete but right down to a special bin.

"Have you got the evidence?"Gregorian asked. "Yes. At 12:15 today, Randy Buttercup slipped on the banana peeling and died down the staircase. I got some evidence, leaving a fake one behind."I said as I took out the _real _banana peeling that was inside a plastic. Gregorian took the plastic and studied it carefully. There were a few drops of blood on it.

"I'll try to identify the fingerprints. Though, its been tough already. Last week, Andrea Naroumou feel down a hole and died unexpectedly along the school grounds. Luckily, we managed to cover the hole quickly before the following week. Did you see anyone, digging that hole?"Gregorian asked.

"No. Once I turned around, a crowd of people came around and rescued Andrea from the hole. I heard that her corpse was burned in an oil drum at the hole."I said.

"Order up."the lady said as she put down our coffee. I took my espresso and sipped on it.

"Since its been a month since this happened and it always happens once a week. But since we observed the items in Police HQ, I think I might have a clue to the suspect."Gregorian said. I gasped.

"It might the Saki Industries who are up to these murder mysteries."Gregorian said. I looked down as I finished my espresso, put the cup back at the table and sighed.

"Why do they want to blame me for all of this?"

"Saki Industries have political powers. They have strong powers that almost everyone in America treat them as if they were important. T.C.R.I. is next in line. If there's something crucial around, they wouldn't blame on the people of the Saki Industries; they would blame on someone else. There's nothing we could do."

"But why me?"

"It may be your innocent looks. If the theory is correct, Saki may have a feud with a family that you were occured. You don't remember your past life, do you?"

I shook my head.

"I understand."

"So, you mean that Saki might be behind these?"

"Either that or a curse is happening."

I sighed.

"Alright. Thanks for the little chat. I gotta get back to class."I said as I opened the door, looking at a rainy day.

"I'll call you by next week. Thanks."Gregorian said.

"Sayonarra."I said. Then, I disappeared, leaving golden butterflies around.

* * *

**Leonardo's Perspective**

As class ended, we saw Mikey, looking over at some folders. He shuffled his feet and wrote a note in the folder.

"What's the kid doing now?"Raph whispered. I gently walked away from my brothers and sat next to Mikey. Mikey looked at me and sighed.

"It's...something you don't wanna know."Mikey mumbled. I pat his back. "Please?"I asked. Mikey looked at me, making an eye contact. He turned his head back to the folder, still writing.

"I can't get you involved with this..."

"But aren't we friends?"

Mikey just looked at me, and disappeared, leaving golden butterflies, flying into the air.

I got surprised...and shcoked at the same time.

Raph and Donnie came to me. Raph started snapping his fingers at my eyes. "Earth to Leo, you okay?"he asked. But I was still shocked. Soon, Raph kicked me to the ground. I got up and put an angry look. Raph just laughed. Donnie face-palmed.

"So...what happened to Mikey?"Raph asked. "He disappeared...leaving golden butterflies."I said. At the same time, Raph and Donnie were shocked.

"Butterflies?"Donnie asked.

"We better start asking questions tomorrow."Leo said.

"But won't Mikey get away again?"Raph asked. "I just hope not."I said as we looked at the windy sky.

* * *

**Michelangelo's Perspective**

As I appeared back at the underground room, I left a note, saying:

_The little girl cried when she lost her marbles in the desert.  
She searched the desert for one hundred years.  
__The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the sea rather than the desert.  
She searched the depths of the sea for one hundred years._

_The little girl cried when she thought she might've lost them in the mountains than the sea.  
How long will it take till she begins to doubt whether or not she actually lost them to begin with?_

Mamorou came to me. I smiled.

"How's topside?"he asked. "Okay...well, not that much...but...okay."I said with a smile.

"What happened?"Mamorou asked as he held my shoulders. I sighed. "Randy Buttercup slipped down the rooftop stairs and died, bleeding."I said. Mamorou gasped. "You found who's behind this?"Mamorou asked. "Possibly."I said. "Who?"Mamorou asked. As I began to discuss what I heard from Gregorian, Master Saki knocked on the door.

"Time to clean the house!"Oroku Saki exclaimed. "Yes, Master Saki!"Mamorou and I exclaimed.

"Let's talk about this later."I whispered. "Gotcha'."Mamoru mumbled as we went out of the door.

* * *

While cleaning the house, I saw Miwa, reading something and sighing. I stopped mopping and went to her.

"Miwa, whatcha doin?"I asked. "The brochure of the school."Miwa said. I pat her back. "I can't believe you're leaving."I said. "I know. I still want to be with you. Demo, I can't. Gomen nasai."Miwa said. I pat her back. "It's okay. Wonder what England Boarding School will be like. Hope its awesome."Miwa said, daydreaming. "Yeah."I replied.

As soon as I heard footsteps, I left Miwa and continued mopping the floor. Tang Shen came down and ignored me. Along with her was Master Karai. She wore a collared shirt with a cropped jacket and tie, a ruffled miniskirt, striped stockings, and boots.

"Miwa, time to go."Tang Shen said. Miwa stood up and left.

Somehow, my crush will leave. Man, I'll never find true love.

Mamorou came to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Mamorou."I said. "Anytime."Mamorou said.

Soon, Master Saki came.

"Children, its time to go. Michelangelo, you stay."Master Saki ordered.

"Okay."I said

Soon, my friends left, leaving me to mop the floor.

I dropped the mop and peeked out the window and sighed.

Soon, I heard a phone ringing.

I picked it up.

"Moshi moshi?"I asked.

_"It's me, Leo."_Leo said. I sighed. Not him again.

"What do you want? I'm cleaning the house. The rest have left for some reasons."I said.

_"Oh...okay. We kinda told everything about you to Master Splinter, our father. Could you come over at least tonight?"_Leo asked. Great...another escape.

"I dunno. And you guys are servants too?"I asked.

_"No. That's how we address him because for some reasons."_Leo said.

"And I thought you guys were the police. Fine. But only tonight. Master will be shipping adult servants by next week. That doesn't mean I'm free. But...fine. Only if you promise me we are not talking about what happened at school when I disappeared."I said.

_"Okay. Sayonnara, Michelangelo-san."_Leo said.

The guy speaks Japanese? Nice. "Sayonarra, Leonardo-kun."I said. Soon, I put the phone.

Then, I continued mopping.

Great, the one moment I was expecting to be alone turned into a twist.

Oh well, that doesn't mean I'm leaving my phone. Good news though...my friends will remain here for three months. That means last three months to waste my happiness.

And I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'm starting to think that I have a connection to those guys. Is it from my past or something?

Meh, I'll just figure it out on my own.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Now you finally see why Mikey is always sad.**

**Clothing:**

**Karai- Beatrice (or Beato for short)'s human form (Umineko)**

**Quote:**

**From Higurashi's Meakashi-hen (Eye Opening Chapter) Question arc by Frederica Bernkastel (not the Bernkastel which I mentioned in Chapter 2. It's complicated about three connections. If you want to find out, I'll PM you what's complicated in there). Answer arc will be revealed at the end of the story. For a little spoiler about the answer arc, its from Watangashi-hen (Cotton Drifting Chapter) by Frederica Bernkastel.**

**For a small spoiler about how Mikey disappeared with golden butterflies, I'll tell you. If you want to skip it, do it. You won't know it because Mikey will be whispering about it.:**

**Mikey swallowed a formula from the Kraang secretly when he was six, thinking it was milk. That's why he can possess it.**

**Now for a special announcement...two or more eventually:**

**1. Parasitica will once again air on May 18. So I finally can quit with the Parasitica fanfic. Hard writing btw.**

**2. I'm working on a story again...but I need you guys to choose a good plot.**

_**Reflections**_

_**A. AU. He would look at the mirror of a different figure, thinking it might be an illusion or a figment of his imagination. It's a horrible life of the person in the mirror. One day, he saw the figure exactly like him in real form... (Mikey and Donnie)**_

_**B. Mikey. Turtle Titan. Two heroes with two roles: a ninja and a superhero. Fighting crime like a living dream: one being a shadow and the other one active every second. A secret kept between his family. But one day, he'll have to give up one world and live with the other. (Mikey)**_

**3. Thank you for everyone who followed, favorite and ESPECIALLY reviewed. I came back from a two day birthday celebrations (one from my grandma and the other from my mom) and I squeed when I got found out I had nine reviews! :D Lasagna, cookies, cake and ice cream to all!**

**4. For the views, THANK YOU PEEPS OF THE WORLD! You really made me happy.**

**5. On June 10, its my first day of school (as in school. curse you guys who'll be on vacation for June!) so updates might be slow.**

**6. Sorry if I didn't put TBC on a few chapters. I'm still getting used to it. So please bear with me.**

**7. I need prayers that I WON'T end up with the same classmates last year. To tell you guys the truth, half of the population are bullies. So please, I 100% need prayers that Grade 6 needs reshuffling. I didn't make that much friends. And I also need a prayer that Catherina Santos, Andrea De Villa, Angeline Manansala and the rest who are bullies to me won't be my classmates again (EVER!), 6-7 as my section this year, I won't end up in 6-1, my friend Alberta will not go to Indonesia and pass Grade 6 and go to high school! Please!**

**So, that's all and review peeps.**


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting

**A/N: I updated Chapter 1 so you guys might want to look before reading this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lazy bummer...**

* * *

**When We Met**

**Chapter 5: Visiting**

**Leonardo's Perspective**

"Well, he said yes."I said as I walked towards my brothers. Raph did a victory dance while Donnie sighed in relief.

"Now what?"Donnie asked.

"Now my sons, you must tidy up the place."Master Splinter said as he came out of nowhere. We screamed but sighed two seconds after. Upon making sense of what Master Splinter said, we groaned.

"Hai, sensei..."we muttered.

* * *

**Michelangelo's Perspective**

Master Saki and Tang Shen came back with Master Karai, Miwa and my other friends.

"Now, get back to work!"Master Saki exclaimed. "Yes, sir."we said. Meanwhile, I came back to Miwa who looked at her uniforms. The first one had a blue jacket with a white blouse and a red tie underneath, combined with a red miniskirt, knee-length sockings and black shoes. At the sleeve, it had a One-Winged Eagle sign with a fresh paint of gold.

At the other one, it had a black dress and a black hat adorned with dark red flowers. Along with it, there was a red-orange sash, a mini collar for her neck with golden buttons on it and there was an umbrella with it.

"Nice uniforms."I commened. Miwa sighd. "Thank you."she said.

Soon, I heard a phone call. I dropped my mop and quickly answered it.

"Hai?"I asked.

_"This is Officer Gregorian. I got the result of the banana peeling accident."_It was Gregorian! Finally!

"What's the result?"I asked.

_"No human fingerprints. I might suspect that the suspect used gloves to do the trick. But we can't seem to know who was the culprit. Most of them were blocked with Randy's shoe_ _footprints._"Gregorian said.I gasped.

"So...we can't seem to know who were the culprits...right?"I asked.

_"Not exactly. Since this happens once a week, we might send the police to the school to investigate the crime scene. I'm also planning to use the media this time since this has gone too far.__"_Gregorian said.

"I'm okay with the media...but if they mention my name...especially the surname...the rest will just think that I did it."I said.

_"I'm just going to need a cover name for that._"

"What about...Michelangelo Hamato?"

_"Good trick. But clearly, there were some Hamatos who resides in New York already. If we're going to use that cover name, this might bring up into confusion."_

"Don't worry. I think I got that covered up."

_"I'll meet you tonight at Murakami-san's shop."_

"The Hamatos kinda invited me tongiht. I'm booked. What about tomorrow?"

_"Sure. Meet me tomorrow. Sayonarra."_

"Sayonarra."I said Then, I put the phone down.

Now...to escape until nine in the morning. But what?

That's it! I'll ask Koworsko the inventor! He's a genius!

"Koworsko...can you please make me something very important?'I asked. Koworsko smiled. "Sure Mikey. What shall I build?"

"I need a cloning machine."

"A-are you sure about this?"Koworsko said. "Please...?! I need it tonight!"I exlcaimed. Koworsko sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

"Good luck Mikey!"Mamorou said.

"Okay."I said.

Then, I left.

* * *

As I was walking down the sidewalks of New York, I saw Leo, Donnie and Raph at the roof. I took out a wooden block and threw it at them. Leo took it and saw me down. He motioned me to climb up and I did.

Finally, I came here.

"Finally! The time you accept our invitation."Raph said. "Thanks for coming, Mikey."Leo said. "Well, I told Officer that we'll meet each other by tomorrow so no problem."I said. "Good. Come on, father wants to see you."Leo said. We went inside the apartment. Technically, it's kinda cozy when you look at it clearly.

"Welcome, Michelangelo."a voice said.

I turned around to see their father. He's tall...like Master Saki!

"Hi, Mr. Hamato."I said, a bit nervous. Soon, we sat down by the living room near the fireplace. This Master Splinter offered me some tea. I sipped it and sighed.

"My sons has told me a lot about you. I would like to know more about you, child."Mr. Hamato said.

I nodded, sighing.

"First, Raphael had told me that you have been um...a loner in the class. Why didn't you try to make friends with them?"he asked. This one...I had to tell the truth.

"I'm not allowed to. I'm only allowed to be friends with the family and servants."I mumbled. Mr. Hamato nodded.

"I see the condition you have been going through. Now, how did you get those wounds everyday?'

Okay, this...I have to lie. Luckily, I thought of an easy one.

"Mmm...I usually come across a bunch of wild dogs."I lied, sipping more of the tea. Mr. Hamato just sighed. I looked across the wall to see a picture. One is Mr. Hamato, one is Tang Shen, one is a baby and the rest are the guys.

"Mr. Hamato, who...are those...?"I asked, curious. Mr. Hamato sadly sighed but put a smile.

"It's best if you call me Master Splinter instead."he said.

"Okay...Master Splinter."I said.

"Now, my sons said that they have a connection to you, Michelangelo-kun. Do you know what I mean?"

Okay...this is kinda tough. I didn't...but lately, I started to have one. I even look up to them as big brothers sometimes. But that was a bit of a connection. It's like I have some form of amnesia or somthing. Brainwash? Possibly.

"Not at first...but lately, I started to have one ever since. Sometimes, I look up to them as my big brothers...even though I think they're not."I said. Splinter nodded. I finished the last of my tea and sighed.

"It was nice meeting you, child. My sons arranged a sleepover if you mind. I am sorry if we did not inform you lately but we just thought of it ten minutes ago."Splinter said. I can totally agree on this one. The clone lasts till 12...which means I can meet Gregorian by 10.

"Okay."I said.

Splinter nodded.

"YES!"I heard the guys exclaimed. I just smiled, then laughed.

* * *

"I hope you'll like it."Leo said. I giggled. "I hope so."

Soon, we came upon Leo's room. I stood in shock. It's amazing.

"Wow."That's all I could say. "You never had a room, didn't you?"Raph asked. "Never in my life."I said, still in amazement.

"Well, get in!"Leo exclaimed as he hopped on the bed.

I smiled and hopped in.

All night, we stayed playing video games, eating pizza and acting like real brothers.

While sleeping, I thought of all the pain I've gone through. Maybe I should give up being a loner...maybe I just gotta start accepting their friendship, even though they made friends which a bunch of meanies...save for April, of course. Of course, I don't blame. They never knew their secrets.

Forr the first time in my life...I've never been _this _happy.

* * *

**Sorry if I didn't update. I got stuck to Umineko No Naku Koro Ni Episodes (especially the scene in ep 26 where Ange was hugging Battler while she was bleeding and disappearing because she revealed to herself as Ange, Battler's little sister.) Oh my freakin' glob, 16 I just came home late from 7'11 store to buy a cheesy pizza hotdog and I found 15 the next day! Pepperoni pizza to everyone!**

**Those who are reading "Fading Away", Chapter 2 is the hardest to make...even though I got the ending. Another reason why I didn't update is because YouTube has been holding me back. I made a video of "Fading Away". Search "TMNT I just want to make you guys happy". If you see the name "gloomygirlycutie", that's me. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Also, I hope I didn't lose any viewers. O_O**


	6. Chapter 6: New Bonds

**WARNING: The text in bold italics are from the book "Beautiful Darkness." I changed the names and some things to avoid copyright. I know a kid shouldn't read but who cares? I'm done and its awesome!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to?! -.- **

* * *

**When We Met**

**Chapter 6: New Bonds**

**Michelangelo's Perspective**

_A week later..._

I was no longer a loner in school. Not anymore. Thanks to these Hamatos, living here from now own is extraordinary.

Lately, I told my other friends that I finally have best friends so I won't be lonely went they'll be adopted. Mamorou was happy...but at the same time sad. I can't help but stare at his sad face. I tried to ask him what was going on and he sad, "It's nothing". But I know something isn't right.

When I leave the mansion, I pick them up by waiting outside their door...as always. When they came out, w would walk together, talking about their past or what happened recently. New bonds were formed, betrayal was forgotten, and happiness was born inside me...for real.

When we went inside, some hid int he restroom while the others did their own thing, but legs were shaking.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on."I whispered. "Me too."Raph whispered. Some put hatred looks on us.

"Wow."Leo said.

* * *

In fifth, we were assigned to read a book inside the classroom. My seatmate was Leo so no problem unfocusing.

_**Lucy hissed.**_

_**"It doesn't matter, as long as Rena doesn't get to the Barrier. And if you want to stop her, we need to get moving. I don't know the way there. I just know the way there. I just know where I ditched them."**_

_**"Then how did you plan to get to the Great Barrier?"It was impossible to tell if she was lying.**_

_**"Jones knows the way."**_

_**"Does Jones know Charaisse and Abersons are there?"Had he be setting up Rena all along?**_

_**Rille shook her head. "I don't know. The guy's hard to read. He's got...issues."**_

_**"How are we going to convice her not to go?"I had already tried to talk to Rena out of running away, and...let's just say it hadn't...well...got well.**_

_**"That's your department. Maybe this will help."She tossed me a battered, spiral notbook. I would've known this anywhere. I had spent days, maybe even nights watching Rena write in it.**_

_**"You stole her notebook?"**_

_**Rille toosed her hair. "Steal is such a strong word. I borrowed so you should be thanking me. Maybe there's something useful in all that disgusting, sentimental dribble."**_

_**I unzipped my bag and slid the notebook inside. It felt weird to hold a piece of Rena in my hands again. Now, I was carrying Rena's secrets in my bag and my mother's in my-**_

The bell rang as soon as possible.

"Keep your books, children. Read them at home. We'll continue tomorrow."Ms. Abbines said.

"Goodbye, Ms. Abbines."we all said.

Soon, we all ran to the cafeteria to get some grub.

* * *

"So...what table to sit?"I asked.

Raph pointed at Cass and her group's table. "Well, we can't sit with them. They'll probably beat you up. Plus, they look too stupid."Raph mumbled. "All we have to do is to sit somewhere that only four of us could occupy. Maybe that'll be our table for the year."Leo whispered. I nodded.

"Hey guys, want to sit with me?"April called out.

"Please...?"Donnie begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine."Leo said, sighing.

"Yes!"Donnie screamed. Everyone looked at him, awkwardly.

"What...?"Donnie asked. I giggled.

As soon as we went to April's table, she sighed but smiled.

"So, you guys are friends already?"April asked.

"On the most part...but we kinda act like brothers."Leo said. The rest of us nodded.

"Well, you guys seem somewhat...related..."April said. This put us into confusion.

"Related...how could you tell?"Donnie asked. "Well...the way you guys act, some appearances are the same and this feeling I can see in you guys."April sipped her milk carton.

"To tell you guys the truth...I had this connection too."Leo said. "Me too."I said. "Us too."Donnie and Raph said while they nodded.

"C-could it be...?"I asked.

"I'm not sure...I'm just not sure."Donnie said.

"Can we skip off to a new topic?"Raph asked.

"Okay."Leo said.

But before I could ask Raph's turtle Spike, Cass sneered at us.

"What the hell are you doing with this freakazoid?!"Cass demanded, putting another coat of lip gloss. I whimpered, hugging my knees and rocking myself. But Leo, Donnie and Raph stood up behind me, somehow protecting me. They sneered at her and clenched their fists. Raph sneered the most.

"What's your deal?!"Raph exclaimed.

"My deal...! That son of a b**** is a killer! That idiot killed Randy, half of my art class and some members of my familia! That's why you sould avoid him or you'll die!"Cass exclaimed, dropping the lipstick.

"That or not, he's still human and he deserves respect!"Leo exclaimed, slapping Cass. But some of the group members started pulling me, punching me, adding scars on me and kicking me. I yelped in pain as blood came out.

Soon, leo started kicking some of the members' stomach.

I don't remember that much of the fight. I just covered my eyes and cried. I felt someone patting my back. I looked up to see Donnie with a reassuring smile.

"Come on Mike, let's get you somewhere safe."Donnie cooed. I smiled and we went up to the rooftop.

"Shh...calm down...shh..."he cooed, patting my back. More tears went out of my eyes and died in the real world. I made eye contact with Donnie and smiled.

"You're gonna be okay."Donnie muttered. I nodded.

Soon, Raph and Leo came in, locking the door.

"We gotta get outta here!"Raph exclaimed. Soon, there was a big pound at the door. Raph and Leo ran to me.

"Are you okay with jumping?"Leo asked. Man, I'm scared of heights. Really, I am...well, only jumping a froof to antoher roof!

"Trust us, Mike. You're gonna be fine."Raph reassured me. "On the count of three, hold hands and we jump form rooftop to rooftop."Leo ordered. I chattered my teeth as I held and Raph and Donnie's hands.

"One..."

The door broke open. Cass's group and some teachers appeared.

"Two..."

They started running after us like zombies.

"Three!"

Soon, we jumped from roftop to rooftop. I closed my eyes, shaking in fear.

"It's okay, Mikey. We got you."Leo said. I opened my eyes and squealed with joy. It's awesome jumping from rooftop to another. It feels like I'm touching the sky!

After that, we stopped at the tenth rooftop. We panted.

"Well, at least we landed on our home."Leo said. Oh yeah.

"Should we get Master Splinter?"I asked.

"It's a bad idea."Leo said. Soon, the teachers and Cass's group hurriedly raced to us.

"I stand corrected. Get in and lock the door, quick!"Leo exclaimed as we opened the rooftop door. We locked it tight. Donnie covered the door with pieces of wood wiht nails to keep it tight. Then, we rang the doorbell.

Master Splinter opened the door. Soon, we ran to Leo's room and made a battlefield. They grabbed bandannas and their weapons.

I stared in the confusion.

"What's with the-"

"Shh!"Raph hushed. I sighed. Then, I looked at an orange mask and some nunchuks. Crawling, I wore the mask and retrieved the nunchuks.]

Soon enough, Cass's group came in with the teachers. We fought all hard but Leo went down. Raph and Donnie did too.

I held the nunchuks in terror. Cass, her group and the teachers got me and-

* * *

I woke in a jolt, panting.

I looked around and I saw the guys still int he same position. I looked at the calendar and sighed.

It was just a dream and it isn't a week later.

* * *

**I'm in an excited mood today becuase when I got my Otakuzine, the anime pairing is my favorite: BeatricexBattler Ushiromiya (yes love pairing but they're enemies...again...they are husband and wife) from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni. I squealed in joy at the bookstore that some people looked at me awkardly. Hehe...**

**Did I mention that I know a link to all eps of TMNT?**


	7. Chapter 7: An Officer's Chat

**DISCLAIMER: Do I have to?! -.- **

* * *

**When We Met**

**Chapter 7: An Officer's Chat**

**Michelangelo's POV**

The next day, I woke up. I was greeted by three snores. Guess I'm the first one to wake up.

Getting up, I decided to get some breakfast.

* * *

When I went inside, I noticed that Master Splinter isn't even in the kitchen. I peeked and noticed some Japanese food. That reminds me, shouldn't it be my turn to cook in the Oroku mansion today?

I'll make it up then.

Before I could even make steamed rice, I heard my phone buzz.

Officer Gregorian.

I answered the phone call in a jolt.

"Moshi, moshi?"I asked.

_"Ohayuu, Michelangelo-kun!"_Gregorian greeted. I smile and sighed in relief.

"Ohayuu, Gregorian."I gretted back.

_"You're suppose to meet me at nine in Murakami-san's, right?"_Gregorian asked. I gasped. Oh man...

"Yeah...but I'll ask some guys to meet you. I'll just ask."I said.

_"Wonderful idea! Sayonarra, Michelangelo-kun."_Gregorian said.

"Sa-sayonarra."I said. As the call end, I needed to prepare quickly. I was just a good thing that I brought my bag...so no problem.

* * *

Getting inside the room, I wore a red shirt with a blue jacket on top, pants and rubber shoes.

Leo, Donnie and Raph woke up when they saw dressing up.

"Mmm...Mikey, where are you going?"Leo mumbled, rubbing his eye.

"Murakami-san's."I simply responded. Slowly, I lifted my bag downstairs. The room was just quiet. Too quiet. Dead silence.

Then, I broke the atmosphere.

"You guys should meet him."I said. This made Leo, Donnie and Raph sit up.

"Are you sure about this?"Leo asked. I groaned. "Come on guys, he's great. He may be...um...he may not see but he makes the best food. I'm going to have a morning chat with an officer."I said. "Er...we got something important to do. Maybe another time?"Raph asked.

I sighed.

"Fine. Just tell Master Splinter I'm going."I said.

"See ya in school, Mikey."Leo said.

I smiled and sighed.

With that, I turned away and went out.

* * *

"Ohayuu, Michelangelo-kun."Gregorian said.

"Ohayuu, Gregorian-san."I said.

"Where are those friends you speak of?"Gregorian asked, curious.

"Mii, they're not here."I said. Gregorian sighed.

"Well, let's get in."Gregorian said.

Soon, we went in.

* * *

"Ohayuu, Murakami-san."I said. "Ohayuu, Michelangelo! Have you brought the officer?"Murakami asked. "Hai."I said. "Good day."Gregorian said. "Then I'll give you a huge bonus. Pizza gyoza, isn't it?"Murakami asked. I smiled. "Hai."I said. "Coming right up!"Then, he started cooking.

"Pizza gyoza?"Gregorian asked. "Its an original recipe."I said. "Oh, how splendid!"

Soon, we heard the door open.

It was the guys...with Master Splinter.

"Guys, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming."I said. "Well...we told to Master Splinter about Murakami-san and...well...here we are."Leo said. I sighed. At least its obvious.

"Oh, are those those new people who came to New York?"Murakami asked. "Hai."I said.

"Ohayuu, Murakami-san."Master Splinter said.

"Ohayuu...um...Splinter-san."Murakami said. The rest just down on our table. I looked down and sighed.

Soon, Murakami-san gave all of us the pizza gyozas.

"These are the pizza gyozas?"Donnie asked. I nodded with a smile and began eating.

The three first ate. Then, it looked like their eyeballs' drop.

"This is amazing."Leo remarked.

"It's like I got a one way ticket to Flavorville."Donnie said with pleasure. Raph just ate more like a pig. Splinter tried it and was delighted. Even Gregorian.

The whole breakfast, we talked about the Hamatos' life in Japan. The only thing I noticed was Splinter's sadness.

"Michelangelo, did you already ask about the..."But before Gregorian his sentence, I shook my head and sighed.

"Wait, what was that about?"Leo asked. I shivered in fear. Then, I gulped. Afterwards, I sighed. "Just tell the whole story, Gregorian."I muttered.

* * *

"The Saki Industries?"Leo asked. "They're the ones behind this?!"Raph asked. "I don't believe it."Donnie mumbled.

"So what as the question?"Master Splinter asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to do this.

"We're going to report the media about this. I need to use your surname to cover up my identity...because if I mention Izoko, they won't believe me afterwards...plus some disguises for those who may remember my face."I explained. The Hamatos looked at each other.

"Why not?"Splinter asked.

I got surprised.

"You...agree?"I asked.

"Of course, Mikey. We'll identify you to the media as our cousin just in case. But you do need a disguise..."Leo mumbled.

"I got this."Donnie asked, using his invention to zap me.

In moments, I became a girl! I had green hair with a ponytail, wearing a green top, a green skirt and rubber shoes with green stripes.

"You changed me into a girl?! What the hell?!"I exclaimed.

"Well, you said you needed a disguise so...here you go."Donnie said. I couldn't argue with that.

"You look good."Leo commented.

"Thanks."I blushed. Gregorian finished calling the media. "Well, I got them to drive to Roosevelt High School."Gregorian said.

"Come on, let's defeat Oroku Saki..."

* * *

_"Hello?"_Mamorou asked.

"It's me, Mikey...but turned into a girl thanks to a brainiac."I mumbled, looking at Donnie.

_"So now what?_"Mamorou asked.

"Could you please tell our genius guy in the mansion to last my clone for like...um, I don't know...until tomorrow?"I asked.

_"Alright. Bye._"Mamorou said.

"Bye."

* * *

**Way apologies for keeping you guys so long and for making this short. I kinda got distracted with enrollment to school, writer's block here and some other stuff. June 10 is my first day of school so updates might be slower once again :(.**

**So, what do you think?**


	8. Author's Note

**Note**

**I might have a hiatus on this. So I need a break...**


End file.
